


let me help you

by nixfairytails



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixfairytails/pseuds/nixfairytails
Summary: in which mark and donghyuck live in a world where the first sentence your soulmate says to you appears on your skin. the surprising thing is, donghyuck is a ghost who just made eye contact with mark. the sentence that appeared on donghyuck's skin is 'get the fuck out of here.'
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	let me help you

donghyuck roams on the streets, ignoring the fact that it is currently 4.44am in the morning. donghyuck does not need a reason to roam the streets at ungodly hours. he is a ghost, and he will do whatever he wants. donghyuck spots a female ghost who looks quite familiar, but he can't put a name to that face. they make eye contact with each other for about five seconds. when donghyuck sees her coming towards him, donghyuck knows what she wants to ask. therefore donghyuck quickly turns around and darts away. 

being a ghost for two months, donghyuck knows what kind of questions ghosts usually ask each other. donghyuck was always asked why he does not want to be reincarnated. he would always simply answer, 'i just don't feel like it.' the real reason is the fact that donghyuck wants to find his soulmate. he is waiting for the day when he can finally see words on his arm. donghyuck promised himself that before that day comes, donghyuck will never think of reincarnation. 

it is stupid actually, if donghyuck thinks about it. how can donghyuck see words on his arm if he is dead? how can he see words on his arm if he refuses to talk to other ghosts? moreover, if his soulmate is still alive, how is his soulmate even going to communicate with him? donghyuck pushes his hair out of his face, sighing deeply. "it would be great if my soulmate can see me." donghyuck mumbles under his breath, although the thought itself makes donghyuck scoff in disbelief. 

donghyuck spots a cafe ten metres away from him, which has suddenly switched on their lights. seeing that the cafe had it's lights switched on, donghyuck scoffed. "why would a cafe open at such a time?" donghyuck asks himself, speeding up his pace to take a look at the cafe. as donghyuck approaches the cafe, he sees two people. donghyuck squints his eyes when he sees a man with his back facing donghyuck, spatula in his hands as he points it at the person in front of him. 

donghyuck frowns when he sees dried blood on the other person's face, arms also covered in dried blood due to the wounds. even on the person's leg, there was a big, deep cut. donghyuck sneers when he realises that those are ghosts who have probably sneaked into the cafe to fool around with the items in there. wanting to watch them having fun, he passes through the cafe door and into the cafe. the ghost who was back facing donghyuck and also closer to the door, immediately turns around, rolling his eyes in disgust. "get the fuck out of here." he says sternly. 

taken aback by what the ghost just said, donghyuck freezes on the spot for a moment. seeing the ghost's heavy lidded eyes and slouched back. donghyuck lets out a chuckle. donghyuck raises his right hand, showing a middle finger to the man before he whips his entire body around, passing through the cafe door to leave. "i was just trying to watch them, dang." donghyuck mumbles under his breath as he walks on the pavement he just came from. 

donghyuck walks along the pavement for ten minutes before looking up at the sky and making a mental note that it is around 5am in the morning. he stares at the empty pavement in front of him, unsure of where he should head to. he knows he should go back, because the chances of seeing a person who can see ghosts is much higher when the sun rises. donghyuck flinches when he feels a tickling sensation on his arm. looking down at his left arm, the words started to become clearer and clearer. "what the fuck!" donghyuck exclaims, hot on his feet as he turns around, not hesitating to sprint for the cafe he saw earlier. 

on his arm, the words are, "get the fuck out of here."

donghyuck wishes that his soulmate was still in the cafe. holding on to that small hope, donghyuck wills himself to run faster. "please, please, please still be there." donghyuck begs as he approaches the cafe. the cafe which originally looks small from afar now appears to be at least three metres tall. donghyuck does not hesitate to pass through the door, going towards the ghost closer to the door, who is now lifting up a chair. donghyuck tries to grab onto the ghost, however, his hand completely passes through the ghost. 

donghyuck finally realises that there is only one ghost in the cafe, who is the one with dried blood covering his entire body. the other one, who has his back facing him just now, is a human. my soulmate is still alive, donghyuck thinks. "why the fuck are you still here? do you want to possess my body too?" the man shouts, jumping at least two metres from donghyuck. "how does he see me?" donghyuck asks himself softly, panicked eyes meeting his soulmate's bitter ones. "let me help you." donghyuck says finally, surprised at how calm he sounded. 

donghyuck approaches the ghost covered in dried blood, seeing the spatula on the ground. my soulmate must have thrown it, thinking that it would hurt the ghost, donghyuck thinks. donghyuck says something to the ghost softly, hands on the ghost's shoulders. the ghost scowled rudely but did not do anything. in less than a second, he disappears and donghyuck smirks at the sight. he turns around to see his soulmate physically relax, letting out a loud sigh in relief. donghyuck sneers in response. "does this happen a lot?" donghyuck asks. "what do you think?" the man replies with another question. donghyuck rolls his eyes and reaches his hand out. "i'm donghyuck." he says. 

the man does not reach his hand out but instead, squints his eyes in suspicion. "aren't you a ghost?" the man asks, confusion written all over his face. donghyuck shrugs in response, not removing his hand. the man swings his hand, scoffing when he sees that his hand has passed through donghyuck's hand. "mark?" donghyuck asks, eyeing at the man's name tag. "if you're here to possess my body, you can get out of here." mark says, clearly unbothered. donghyuck does not say anything. he stares at mark's arm, patiently waiting for the words to appear. 

"what are you staring at?" mark asks, consciously looking at his arms and clothes. "oh." donghyuck hears mark gasp. he guesses that mark feels the tickling sensation that he felt earlier. "arm." mark states, highly alerted, unlike the lazy attitude he was displaying a few seconds ago. "oh my god, i'm so sorry." mark apologises while staring at the words on donghyuck's arm. "get the fuck out of here?" donghyuck mocks, chuckling at the words on his arm. "aren't you mad that this is the first thing i said to you?" mark asks curiously. "because geez, that was harsh." mark adds. 

donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, pulling out a chair to sit on the opposite of mark. "let me help you." donghyuck reads out the words on mark's arm. "that's nice." donghyuck comments, staring intently at his arm. "i'm sorry." mark says again and donghyuck just laughs in response. "to be honest, it's nothing." donghyuck says. hearing this, mark's smile grew a little bigger compared to before. "do you need me to help you with anything?" mark asks after a while of sitting in silence. "help me?" donghyuck replies, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"most ghosts look for me because they need help in completing their last wishes or conveying a message to their loved ones." mark explains and donghyuck's eyes visibly soften. "do you need any of those help?" mark asks. 

the only reason why i wanted to stay here is because i wanted to find you, my soulmate, donghyuck thinks. donghyuck smiles and shakes his head, fiddling his fingers with a disappointed smile plastered on his face. "there's nothing you can do for me." donghyuck finally admits. 

"how is that possible? do you not have any family members anymore?" mark asks, moving the chair slightly closer to donghyuck. "let me be honest." donghyuck quickly cuts mark off, not wanting him to continue spitting out his questions. "the reason why i have yet to reincarnate is because i promised myself not to do so until i find my soulmate." donghyuck answers honestly. "oh…" mark replies, unsure of what to say. "are you…" mark starts, pausing to bite his lips, as if thinking about the sentence he is about to say.

"are you going to leave now that you have found me?" mark finally questions donghyuck, facing reddening in embarrassment..

donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, unsure of how to respond. "it is not up to me to decide when i can reincarnate. as long as all of our last wishes are fulfilled, we will reincarnate." donghyuck states. "the reason why you aren't fading away right now… you have another wish, don't you?" mark asks straightaway. donghyuck froze in his spot, mouth agape. "maybe." he says flatly. "then come on, let's fulfill your last wish." mark replies, already standing up on his feet. donghyuck widens his eyes, still not getting up from that chair. 

"does this cafe not need someone to take care of it?" donghyuck asks agitatedly, pointing at the furniture all around him. "that's nothing. i will tell my boss that it's one of those days." mark replies, motioning donghyuck to get up from the chair. "come on, let's go. we don't have all the time in the world." mark says, leaning on one of the tables. i have all the time in the world, donghyuck thinks. donghyuck knows that there is no use arguing with his soulmate. therefore, he stands up and sighs. "mhm, let's go." donghyuck finally gives it. 

mark smiles, already whipping out his mobile phone from his pocket. donghyuck looks over his phone, seeing that the contact is saved as 'kun (boss)'. "okay, let's go." mark says quickly, taking off the apron hanging loosely on his body. "what do you mean by 'one of those days'?" donghyuck asks the question that has been on his mind for the two minutes. mark chuckles, pushing open the door of the cafe while donghyuck simply passes through it. "one of those days… where i have to help… a ghost?" mark replies, although it sounded more like a question to donghyuck. 

"why do you sound unsure?" donghyuck jokes, squinting his eyes suspiciously at mark. mark's face turns red, looking away from donghyuck's gaze. "because you probably think that i am that type of guy who drinks and has tons of one night stands." mark states. donghyuck laughs and speaks, "you aren't that type of person?" "geez donghyuck!" mark exclaims. "i can't even sleep peacefully at night. where do i find the time to go around doing things that make me even more tired?" mark blurts out. 

"oh." donghyuck replies, sympathy evident in his eyes. needless to say, donghyuck knows what mark is talking about. "it must be hard having to worry about being possessed even when you are sleeping." donghyuck says worriedly, looking over at mark, eyes overflowing with compassion. "yeah." mark replies, looking at his shoes as they reach a bus stop. "where exactly are we going?" mark asks when he sees donghyuck taking a seat on a bench. "somewhere." donghyuck replies cheekily, although a part of him is quite afraid of what is about to come. 

"wow." mark gasps when he sees the morning sun peeping from the horizon of the earth. "this is beautiful." mark says, eyes staring longingly at the sunrise in front of him. donghyuck does not stare at the sunrise. he however, stares at the side of mark's face with appreciative eyes. mark turns his head slowly, staring at donghyuck. donghyuck feels like the entire world came to a stop when he meets mark's eyes. although those heavy eyelids make him look a little lifeless, donghyuck thinks that the stars in his eyes make up for it. he smiles sadly at donghyuck, squatting down to play with the sand. he points at the sand, as if wanting donghyuck to squat down beside him. donghyuck ignores mark's actions and instead walks closer to the sea. he feels him tearing up as he remembers that day. he walks deeper and deeper into the sea, until the water is all the way at his knees. 

by this time, mark is already standing up, frantically calling donghyuck to come back onto the shore. donghyuck stops on his spot, turning around to grin at mark. mark doesn't see happiness in his eyes. mark doesn't see satisfaction in his eyes. mark doesn't see peace in his eyes. all mark can see is misery. looking into his soulmate's eyes with such an intensity, mark feels slightly overwhelmed. without even thinking it through, he is already running for donghyuck. "donghyuck!" he screams, scrambling as fast as he could. mark trips. ignoring the way he is soaked from head to toe and the saltiness in his mouth, mark pushes himself up desperately, continuing to run towards donghyuck. 

as he approaches donghyuck, he can clearly see the tears that are falling from the latter's eyes. i want to hug him so badly, mark thinks. when donghyuck puts his hand up to stop mark from coming any closer, mark obediently abides by it. he stands up straight, ignoring the way his jeans are soaked in sea water. "do you know why i brought you here?" donghyuck finally spoke. mark shakes his head, bracing himself for the thought that he tries hard to deny. "here was where i died." donghyuck finally reveals. mark draws in a sharp breath, vision immediately turning blurry. 

"how?" mark croaks out. "it was an accident. i came here at 4am in the morning. there was absolutely no one to save me. i didn't know what i was thinking. i was so drunk that i couldn't think straight. it just happened..." donghyuck cried out, his left foot attempting to kick the water in frustration. the sea water however, does not move along to donghyuck's movement at all. mark moves closer to donghyuck, standing right in front of him. "why did you bring me here? to let me know how you died?" mark questions, tears staining his cheeks. 

donghyuck smiles a little, stepping closer to mark. "this is my last wish." donghyuck says. mark tilts his head in confusion, not quite understanding him. "my last wish was to bring my soulmate to the place i died. it is supposed to be something impossible to achieve. yet, here we are." donghyuck adds, chuckling when he finishes his sentence. mark shakes his head, chin trembling as he tries to suppress the desire to wail. mark wishes that he could stay here forever, with the sunrise providing an unspeakable warmth and comfort to his chest. 

"let me help you forever." donghyuck says when he feels his body feeling lighter than it already is. "no, no, no." mark says, shaking his head as tears profusely drip down his face. "whenever any ghosts try to possess you, tell them that your soulmate will make sure that they live in literal hell. tell them that he will become a demon that ghosts fear." mark shakes his head, fervently wishing that he could just touch his soulmate. "i mean it. i will become a demon strong enough to protect you." donghyuck adds. 

"stop talking, you're disappearing." mark cried out, hands trying to touch donghyuck's body. however, his hands pass through donghyuck's body without any difficulty. "goodbye, my soulmate." donghyuck smiles, hand reaching out slowly in an attempt to caress mark's face. mark feels a gush of wind on his cheek as he watches donghyuck's soul become shining particles that fade into the sea. mark stands there, staring at the words on his arm. he can almost hear the sentence. "let me help you." mark reads.


End file.
